


Resident Homo

by PastaBucket



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cringe, F/M, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: The Gift is taking the world by storm, and it turning everyone into a violent pozhole. Who will survive this ordeal? Who cares? I'm just writing a fanfic - I don't give a shit who lives or dies.





	Resident Homo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't share Common Filth's views, but I sure have listened to a lot of his podcasts while playing zombie games, and it sure fits the apocalyptic setting, and so I just found this scenario funny.  
> If you do the math, then roughly 60% of the Earth's population, will be infected with HIV, by the year 12019, ten thousand years into the future. I'm thinking that by then, evolution will have auto-corrected itself for both homosexuality and people out looking to get Aids. ...but here's an alternative universe none-the-less.

"Stay safe out there. I don't know if you've heard about it, but the homosexuals and the pozholes - who are allegedly "just like all other people" - are out in full force stalking the streets, looking for cummies. Now don't say I didn't warn you. Aids is a-coming to a town near you."

He turned the podcast off on his phone and looked up at Rebecca. "I guess we should have listened."

Rebecca just silently shrugged at him. Even now the casters droning voice sounded impossible to tell apart from all the other christian nutjobs. Besides, it was a moot point by now. All they could do on a Friday night now, was to boards up the windows and wait it out as the degenerates tried their best to breach them. They couldn't even use violence against them, since that would be a "hate crime".

The makeshift saferoom wasn't much bigger than a walk-in closet, but it had a door that they could close as a last perimeter of defense, and they had fitted the essentials in here: A bed, a desk with a typewriter, and some shelves that Rebecca had quickly filled with all sorts of medical equipment that she insisted on was "basic".

He put the phone away and headed for the door. It was time to make another sweep. Last time he counted four of them, but the planks were still holding. He hadn't heard anything from in there, so hopefully nothing would have changed.


End file.
